Meet In The Palace
by Haniya Kuchiki
Summary: Byakuya mencium Soi Fon? Ketulusan Sado muncul dengan penuh kehangatan memeluk Lady nya...lalu, bagaimana dengan Ichigo dan Rukia dalam chap Love in Kisses ini! Warning : AU, OC, OOC...semua tampak tidak jelas di sini jadi Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Permisi............!!! ada anak baru neh..**** Hani tereak2

Hani kaku menatap sosok cantik,imut nan mungil di depannya,mata Hani berbinar-binar dan,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,hwooo RUKIA-CHAN!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! (bayangin Rukia yang meluk-meluk kalau ketemu boneka chappy, tapi si Hani lebih lebay)

STOPauthor sok lebay! cepet mana bikinan lo!!!

Eits,,,,wait! Akan ada cameo chara dari anime Bakugan Battle Brawless bikinan TMS Entertainment (gue gak tahu siapa yg ngarang?adakah yang tahu??)

Warning : AU, OC, OOC semua nya akan menjadi tidak jelas :) Harap maklum jika ceritanya tidak berbobot.....

**BLEACH **

Ntu punya my uncle Tite Kubo'''kabooorrr!!!''ngaku2 jadi keponakan

Tapi,

**Meet in the Palace**

By Haniya Kuchiki

Cerita dimulai setelah penyerangan Kerajaan Kyonkey ke Kerajaan Orbanio demi meruntuhkan kekaisaran Aklamantha, Pangeran Byakuya yang belum menobatkan dirinya sebagai Raja Kyonkey menyerang dan memperluas kekuasaannya. Dalam peristiwa itu kerajaan Orbanio runtuh, tentu saja beserta kekaisarannya.

Kurosaki Ichigo, prajurit Orbanio yang masih tersisa telah diberi peluang hidup dan dijadikan pelayan bagi kerajaan barunya Kyonkey. Ichigo yang keras hati dan sangat cinta tanah air itu, tidak begitu saja menerima perlakuan dari para prajurit Kyonkey. Dengan beberapa prajurit Orbanio yang tersisa, Ichigo mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan.

Beberapa minggu keberadaan Ichigo di area pelayanan Barat, masalah mulai muncul. Ichigo terlibat perkelahian dengan orang Kyonkey. Dia diadili di pengadilan yang tentu tidak akan memihaknya. Rencana yang semula tersusun menjadi berantakan karena dirinya dipindahkan ke area pelayanan Selatan, jauh dari pemantauan strategi perang yang lebih mudah dirancang saat di tepi area Barat pelayanan. Informasi yang didapatkan lebih mudah karena lebih dekat dengan para prajurit perang Kyonkey dan teman-teman seperjuangan.

Hari baru di area Selatan, Ichigo memandikan kuda-kuda kerajaan. Sulit baginya untuk bergerak karena keberadaannya hanya ditemani orang-orang tua yang setia mengabdi di kerajaan.

Di hari yang sama di area Selatan, Kuchiki Rukia memakai seragam pacuan kudanya. Sudah tiga hari dia berlatih menunggang kuda. Hari ini hari ke empat, Rukia mulai menunggangi kuda putihnya. Empat pelatih mengawalnya, beberapa prajurit menjaganya dan tiga gadis pelayan yang setia menemaninya. Tali kuda mulai dipegang, perlahan kuda mulai berjalan pelan, sesaat Rukia mampu mengendalikannya. Yakin dengan usahanya selama ini, Rukia memerintahkan pelatih, pengawal dan pelayannya untuk tidak mengikutinya. Keberadaan Rukia jauh tak terpandang lagi dari pelatih dan yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja kuda putih yang ditungganginya menggeliat dan mulai membawa Rukia berlari kencang, awalnya terasa menyenangkan berlari kencang, tapi lama kelamaan Rukia berteriak minta tolong. Jaraknya yang jauh dari pelatih, tentu saja tak didengar. Masih lengkap dengan kostum pelindungnya, Rukia bertahan di atas kuda sambil berteriak. Ichigo mendengar teriakannya, kemudian berlari mengejarnya. Dengan kemampuan lamanya dalam berlari, Ichigo mampu mengejar kudanya dan melompat tepat di belakang Rukia. Ichigo mengendalikan tali kuda, Rukia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus berteriak. Beberapa saat kemudian, kuda mulai bisa ditenangkan namun Rukia terjatuh, reflek Ichigo memeganginya dan ikut terjatuh.

Ichigo memegangi Rukia yang masih terlihat tegang, Ichigo tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa yang dibalik topi pelindung itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia, putri Kerajaan Kyonkey. Ichigo ingin membantunya berdiri, namun Rukia menepisnya. Kemudian Ichigo hendak meninggalkannya, tapi melihat Rukia yang sulit berjalan sambil memegangi tali kuda untuk dituntunnya, Ichigo berbalik kembali menawarkan bantuan. Rukia mengiyakan. Kali ini Ichigo menunggangi kuda membawa Rukia di belakangnya. Kuda mulai berlari, Rukia terkejut dan memegang erat pinggang Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Rukia berteriak untuk menghentikan kuda, Ichigo pun berhenti. Rukia tidak ingin terlihat oleh pelatih dan yang lainnya bahwa dia terjatuh. Ichigo yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Rukia pun meninggalkannya. Karena tergesa-gesa Rukia lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang menolongnya itu.

Di hari selanjutnya, pristiwa lain mempertemukan mereka. Ichigo dituduh membunuh seekor kuda yang telah dirawatnya. Ichigo terus membela diri, karena yakin kuda itu mati bukan karena dirinya. Karena hati yang begitu keras Ichigo hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan tanpa ada perlawanan.

Kejadian itu terlihat oleh Rukia, dia berlari ke tempat Ichigo dan memeluknya. Rukia mengeraskan suaranya dan memberi perintah untuk tidak memukul lagi. Ichigo rapuh dan terjatuh pingsan.

Terbangun dari pingsan, Ichigo berada di ruang perawatan, hanya seorang perawat pria yang menemaninya. Ichigo teringat kejadian yang dialaminya sebelum pingsan, namun samar-samar mengingat kehadiran Rukia yang telah menolongnya.

Malam tepat di pertengahan bulan di Tahun Candela, bulan muncul dengan sebagian pesonanya. Rukia menyusup keluar istana, membawa jubah hitam lengkap dengan penutup kepala. Hanya dengan meninggalkan selembar surat di meja tidurnya, Rukia pergi meninggalkan istana. Gadis ini menginginkan kehidupan bebas, seperti burung yang terbang lepas kemana pun dengan keinginannya, melihat lebih dekat keadaan rakyat yang dicintainya. Saat kakaknya pergi untuk mengenang kematian sang istri, istana sepi, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Rukia berani meninggalkan istana dan kakaknya yang tercinta sendirian.

Di malam yang sama, tekad Ichigo semakin membuncah. Ingin sekali dirinya bebas dari proses perbudakan. Ichigo mulai menjalankan operasi penyusupannya untuk keluar dari area pelayanan. Dengan rencana yang sudah matang dirancangnya sejak pertama dipindahkan, Ichigo mempelajari cela-cela yang dapat dijadikan tempat persembunyian untuk penyerangan dan membebaskan diri dari perbudakan. Ichigo lolos dan meninggalkan area pelayanan.

Keesokan paginya. Pelayan mengetuk ruang kamar Rukia, tak ada sahutan dari Sang Putri. Kecemasan mereka semakin menjadi, saat ruangan tidak terkunci dan Rukia tak berada di dalamnya. Byakuya berjalan dengan langkah yang panjang, dipandangnya setiap sudut ruangan, adiknya itu benar-benar tidak ada. Selembar surat yang tertinggal di meja tidur perlahan dibuka Byakuya

_Kakak ku tersayang, aku ingin bebas dari istana melihat rakyat yang kau cintai dan memandang mentari bersama keindahan di setiap sudut kerajaan tercinta ini. Jadi kakak ku tersayang tidak peduli dimanapun, aku akan selalu menyayangi mu. Entah kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, karena sulit bagiku untuk menepati janji ini. Ibarat seperti kupu-kupu, jika selalu di kejar maka dia akan terbang lebih jauh dari pandangan mata, begitupun aku, jika terus mengejar untuk menemukan ku maka aku akan terus bersembunyi dengan pergi lebih menjauh dari pandangan langit kerajaan tercinta ._

_Adik manis yang selalu meyayangimu_

_-- __**rukia -- **_

Byakuya berdiri, membuka jendela memandangi langit fajar yang begitu luas. Mungkin hal itu akan lebih baik untuk Rukia, terbang bebas dari sangkar emas yang selama ini mengikatnya.

Di sudut kota kecil, keributan terjadi. Dua anak laki-laki mencuri sepotong roti, tubuh mereka dipukul si pemilik toko, Rukia yang melihat kejadian itu spontan menarik lengan si pemilik toko melerainya dari anak-anak itu.

Menukarkan roti dengan dua keping uang, anak-anak itu terbebas dari si pemilik toko.

Dua bocah lelaki itu hendak berterima kasih, namun seorang anak perempuan berambut biru panjang memanggil mereka dari kejauhan.

"Hei,,,,DHAN! SHUN ! Ayo, cepatlah sedikit!" Teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"Oh,,,,iya, RUNO. Kami akan ke sana" Bocah lelaki berambut coklat itu membalas panggilan teman perempuannya, sebelum mereka berlari bocah lelaki yang satunya berambut hitam itu mengucapkan sesuatu pada Rukia.

"Kakak, terima kasih pertolonganmu. Ehm, matamu cantik sekali" Bocah itu berlari meninggalkan Rukia yang tersenyum dengan ucapannya.

Rukia pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Menahan lapar di tengah malam baginya sudah hal yang biasa, sebelum ditemukan oleh kakaknya, Rukia hanyalah gadis yang sudah terbiasa memberikan makanan yang dimilikinya untuk orang lain meski perutnya lapar.

Rukia menyusuri jalanan gang kecil, tiba-tiba….seseorang menariknya dan memebekap mulut Rukia dengan tangannya.

"Sttt…..diam…." Rukia diam di pelukan pria yang membekapnya. Sekelompok prajurit yang sedang berpatroli telah lewat. Rukia terbebas dari bekapan.

"Hei, dasar! Apa yang kau lakukan? " Hardik Rukia

"Maaf, aku terpaksa." Bela si pria

"Kau sudah melibatkan ku…apa kau ini buronan?" Tanya Rukia

"Stt….jangan keras-keras! " Pria itu membuka topi yang tengah menutupi rambutnya, Rukia terkejut ternyata pria itu, pria yang sama saat menolongnya.

"Kau…….!" Ujar Rukia sedikit keras

"Hai……kita bertemu lagi. " Setelah beberapa detik saling berpandangan, Rukia pergi meninggalkannya.

Begitu pun Ichigo, mereka berjalan dengan arah berlawanan, namun tidak lama kemudian Rukia dicegat segerombolan pria, mereka menggodanya. Ichigo berbalik ke arah Rukia

"Hey….!" Teriak Ichigo."Maaf ya kawan, dia kekasih saya" Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia dan membawanya pergi.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong ku," ucap Rukia

"Ya, sebaiknya wanita di rumah saja. Bahaya kalau kau keluar sendirian," Ichigo melepaskan pegangannya.

"Bukan urusan mu, permisi!" Marah Rukia

"Sudah ku bilang kan, jangan berjalan sendirian, Putri" Cegah Ichigo

"Kau tahu aku putri, sejak kapan?"Rukia kaget menyadari laki-laki itu mengenalnya.

"Sejak pertama melihat mu, kau tidak punya bakat untuk menyembunyikan jati diri mu….mata violet mu itu, mata seorang Putri" ucap Ichigo dengan datar.

"Lupakan hal ini, anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu," Rukia berharap menyelesaikan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau keluar istana?"Ichigo mulai bertanya

"Kau sendiri?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Itu tidak penting,Tuan Putri"

"Kalau begitu aku juga, tidak penting untuk memberi tahu mu, Tuan"

"Hei…hei tunggu! Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan ku! " Ajak Ichigo

"Untuk apa?" Rukia mengerutkan dahi

"Pria-pria tadi pasti masih menunggu mu, mereka tahu gadis seperti mu tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih pria setampan aku,Tuan Putri"

"Apa?!tidak mungkin aku berjalan dengan buronan!"

"Kau sendiri buronan kan?",Ichigo menyela

"Ehm…"

* * *

Semua menatap kehadiran Rukia yang berdiri di samping Ichigo. Hening. Ishida mulai membuka suara, dengan sedikit nada keras.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ishida sembari melirik Rukia.

"Dia temanku, untuk sementara dia akan tinggal di sini"

"Kau bergurau Kurosaki! Jangan sembarangan mengajak orang datang kemari!"

"Sudahlah, Ishida! Seminggu tidak bertemu, kau sudah ingin bertengkar?" Ichigo mulai lelah dengan menaikkan nada bicara nya yang semenjak tadi lemah.

"Hey Nona! Kau tidur di kamar itu saja, sepertinya orang itu sedang tidak ada. Tolong jangan protes!" Ichigo langsung bicara dengan nada memerintah pada Rukia yang dipanggilnya dengan Nona bukan lagi Putri, kemudian meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedari tadi menantikan jawabannya.

Rukia mendekati Ishida dan berbisik, "Tenang saja, besok aku akan segera pergi."

Rukia masuk ke kamar yang begitu sempit, namun terlihat begitu indah. Dengan sedikit aroma terapi, Rukia tahu kalau kamar ini adalah milik seorang gadis. Rukia berbaring merasakan aromanya, kemudian tertidur dengan menelentangkan tangannya.

Ichigo yang hanya duduk di tempat tidur, memijat leher belakangnya yang terasa pegal dengan perlahan. Ishida dan Sado hanya menatap temannya yang terlihat begitu lelah. Segan memulai pembicaraan, ketiganya memutuskan untuk tidur dan memulai semuanya kembali esok hari.

Esok harinya.

"Hey, Nona! Bangun!" Perintah Ichigo pada Rukia,sambil mengetuk keras pintu. Tak ada respon, Ichigo membuka pintu, tempat tidur sudah dirapikan tak ada Nona yang sedang dicarinya. Mengerti situasi, Ichigo berlari ke arah luar. Tak ada lagi jejak, Nona itu sudah pergi.

Ichigo, Ishida dan Sado berkumpul di ruang tengah. Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Ishida dan Sado tidak berniat menanyakan perihal Nona yang dibawa Ichigo yang sudah pergi sejak fajar tadi.

"Apa rencanamu, Ichigo?" Ishida memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini sulit sekali, kita hanya mengandalkan empat orang untuk melawan jutaan prajurit, Kawan!" jawab Ichigo

"Apa?!"

"Aku sudah ke perbatasan Harniya, ribuan prajurit Orbanio di sana menolak melakukan gerilya. Mereka tidak ingin memperpanjang peperangan. Hidup damai di bawah perbudakan Kyonkey! Apa yang mereka pahami tentang tanah air! Menyebalkan! Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, hanya berharap prajurit-prajurit dangkal otak itu sadar akan kebodohannya!" Ichigo marah, mengepalkan tangannya yang begitu kekar.

"Satu cara yang hanya bisa kita lakukan." Sado ikut bersuara.

"Ya?!" Ujar Ichigo dan Ishida bersamaan.

"Skak mat untuk Raja!" Tegas Ichigo menyeringai.

"Hallo semua!" Teriak seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

*****************

Di istana yang terlihat begitu ramai oleh pelayannya, dengan corak tradisonal bergaris kaligrafi hasil goresan indah para seniman Kyonkey. Byakuya hanya menatap kosong semua yang dia miliki,. Tidak ada yang bernyawa di sana,tanpa seseorang. Sendirian, kesepian, meskipun di tengah keramaian.

"Kau yakin Byakuya?"

"Ya. Biarkan saja, aku tidak akan mengikatnya lagi. Biarlah dia menemukan takdirnya di sudut dunia sana." Byakuya mencoba untuk menghibur diri sendiri.

"Hah, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Yuroichi, apa aku harus mencari seorang istri?" Byakuya memotong keluhan Yuroichi, wanita kepercayaannya. Yuroichi tertegun, sudah sekian tahun Byakuya bertahan dengan kesendiriaannya. Namun, apa yang membuat Byakuya ingin mencari pendamping.

"Hya,kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk melanjutkan kerajaan ini. Terserah saja, kau itu sudah sekian lama tidak mendapatkan belaian dari seorang wanita" ejek Yuroichi.

"Bisakah, kau mencarikan seorang wanita untukku?" Byakuya menatap dalam-dalam wanita kepercayaannya yang sudah lama mendampinginya itu. Sejak kecil, Yuroichi lah yang sangat mengenal segalanya tentang Raja Kyonkey itu.

"Ketua??!!" Teriak seorang pria yang tergesa-gesa.

"Oi, Renji, dia bukan lagi ketua mu. Dia itu Raja!" Tegas Yuroichi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biasakan dengan panggilan ketua saja." Perintah Byakuya pada Renji. Renji tak merespon.

"Kemana perginya Rukia, Ketua?" Renji menanyakan hal keberadaan sahabat yang sangat dicintainya. Yuroichi mengehela napas, begitu pun Byakuya. Renji yang baru kembali dari pengawasannya di perbatasan Harniya jelas tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kerajaannya yang sudah sebulan ini kehilangan Putri.

Yuroichi menjelaskan segala hal terjadi di kerajaan, terutama apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Byakuya hanya diam, ikut mendengarkan penjelasan Yuroichi. Renji terduduk, pikirannya benar-benar dipenuhi dengan kecemasan pada keberadaan Rukia. Sejak kecil Renji telah mengenal Rukia, mereka hidup di lingkungan yang sama. Renji mengabdikan diri di Kyonkey pun dikarenakan Rukia. Tapi, apa yang didapatnya, Rukia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Yuroichi mencoba menenangkan Renji, namun Renji bergegas berlari menuju kamar Rukia yang kosong. Tak ada sosok gadis yang ingin ditemuinya di sana, sosok putri yang dipuji kekuatannya, sosok sahabat yang dicintainya, sosok Rukia yang sekian lama dinantikannya.

* * *

Seseorang memasuki gerbang . Gerbang dari sebuah kastil hitam yang kebiruan, kastil yang di dalamnya ada beberapa tentara-tentara terlatih. Kastil yang terlihat begitu megah, namun aneh. Ya, aneh sekali karena kastil itu ada di bawah tanah.

"Aku, sudah menemukannya." Ulqiorra berdiri dengan santainya, menyampaikan apa yang diketahuinya pada Tuan Terhormat .

"Baiklah. Ceritakan semuanya." Perintah Tuan Terhormat.

"Seseorang yang masih di Kyonkey, auranya muncul saat saya memprediksi situasi bulan. Perlahan, namun pasti. Dia lah yang kita cari. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan dalam dirinya, kesejatian dari seorang penguasa, keserakahan yang mampu mematahkan kekecewaan dan kesetiaan dari dunia untuk menghamba padanya. Anda pun akan takut, sekalipun hanya dengan menatap matanya Tuanku Aizen Sousuke." Jelas Ulqiorra.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini! Bawa orang itu kemari!" Aizen menaikkan tingkat volume suaranya. Jelas sekali pemimpin Black Kyonkey yang berkhianat itu marah dengan penjelasan Ulqiorra, pendeta kepercayaannya.

"Baik Tuanku. Apa perlu dia kubunuh?" Tunduk Ulqiorra

"Jangan! Bawa dia hidup-hidup." Aizen tak tahan menahan emosi dan berdiri.

Aizen Sousuke, pemimpin Black Kyonkey. Keyakinannya pada mistik, menuntunnya untuk memuja Iblis hingga Aizen yakin bahwa dialah yang dipilih oleh langit untuk menaklukkan dunia. Akhirnya dia berkhianat dan merekrut tentara-tentara yang dulu pernah dibawahinya. Kemudian menambah dengan beberapa tentara unggulan. Ulqiorra lah yang paling berharga, karena bakat naturalnya, Aizen mampu bertahan sampai saat ini. Dan beberapa, mata-mata yang mengabdi di Kerajaan Kyonkey.

"Ulqiorra!" Panggil Aizen.

Ulqiorra berhenti dan menghadap Tuannya kembali.

"Apa yang ada di dalam dirinya yang tidak aku miliki?" Sergah Aizen dengan emosi

"Queen Diomand,,,," dua kata yang terucap dari pendeta suci itu.

"Jangan mengecewakan ku Ulqiorra"

Ulqiorra meninggalkan Tuannya, dan mengejar aura orang yang akan dicarinya.

"Kau dengar itu, Yuroichi!"

To Be Continued

Maaf ya ceritanya ngebosenin,,,,,,

Sudilah untuk mereview baik kesan, pesan, kritik dan apapun itu akan Hani hadapi dengan senyuman,,,,,,,,6_6


	2. Chapter 2

Cyahhh,,,,,gak nyangka masih ada yang bersedia review cerita ku^_^

Ini buat kalian yang udah ngereviuw cerita Hani 3

**Zheone Queen **Thanks ya senpai, Hani juga fans IchiRuki*imajinasi Hani gak lepas2 dari tu pairing cyah....di sini kelanjutannya?!

**Sagara Ryuuki **Thanks, penjelasan senpai sungguh berguna buat story Hani agar tampak lebih indah dibaca susah banget nama Ulquiorra...*maaf buat kesalahnya y om Tite*

'**Ruki-chan' pipy ** Iya, tenang Ichigo nyariin koq, thanks y senpai

**Sora Chand **Ehm, ya gitu deh....ntar akan ada lagi artis chara yang nongol. Thanks berat ya senpai

**Nica Teef **Siap!!! Emang Hani author yang bego ma English....jadi thanks banget buat koreksi senpai

Hay, bertemu lagi di chapter 2

Ehm, di sini akan muncul cameo chara dari anime NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OC, OOC......yang gak minat harap gak baca, tp tetep revium ya...:)

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**&**

**QUEEN DIOMAND**

**By Haniya Kuchiki**

Lelah rasanya berjalan mengitari Kyonkey yang begitu meluas, seakan tidak ada lagi batas untuk bisa menyebrang ke tempat lain. Gadis mungil bermata indah itu semakin mengehela napas, sampai sesore ini dia tidak mendapatkan tempat untuk penginapannya. Uangnya tidak cukup, bahkan untuk makan esok hari pun tidak akan cukup. Rukia benar-benar mempoyakan uangnya dengan menjadi pahlawan jalanan,memberikan uangnya begitu saja pada orang-orang sekarat yang dilihatnya.

Akhirnya disinilah gadis itu berada, di padang rumput di sekitar perkebunan Lavender. Gadis keras kepala yang menahan lapar dengan mencoba untuk tertidur pulas .

"Biarlah, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak ada rumah. Langit! cerahlah untukku! Karena aku hanya mengandalkanmu untuk dapat berbaring pulas di rumput hijau ini." Celoteh Rukia sembari menelentangkan tangannya untuk tidur.

Seakan menjawab harapan Rukia, langit yang memayungi benar-benar cerah. Awan sepertinya sedang melindungi Rukia dari sengatan matahari yang mulai senja.

Perkebunan Lavender yang dekat dari tempat Rukia tertidur.

"Wah, perkebunannya benar-benar indah. Aku harus cepat memetik lavender-lavender cantik ini!" Seorang gadis mulai menghentikan langkahnya, mendekati Rukia yang tertidur pulas. Rasa penasaran menjalari gadis itu, dia mulai memandangi Rukia yang pulas menelentangkan tangannya.

_Ehm, kenapa gadis cantik ini tidur di sini?_ Batin gadis pemetik lavender.

Gadis pemetik lavender itu tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Rukia, namun ada hal aneh yang menahannya untuk tetap memandangi Rukia. Dia ingin sekali menatap mata Rukia.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ahhhhh! Siapa kau?" Rukia terkejut melihat ada seorang gadis yang menatap tidurnya.

"Hai, kau sendiri siapa?" Gadis itu balik bertanya.

"A-a-ku......., kenapa sih kau memandangiku terus?" Rukia merasa terganggu dengan tatapan gadis itu padanya.

"Ehm, matamu itu benar-benar cantik" Jawab gadis itu seakan ingin menyentuh mata Rukia. Rukia membatin, sudah tiga orang yang menyindir matanya. Rukia tertegun, melihat gadis yang di depannya. Cantik, berambut pirang dengan kuncir kuda, poninya yang sebagian terjuntai indah menutupi sebagian mata biru aquanya.

"Maaf, mengagetkanmu. Aku INO YAMANAKA. Kau siapa?"

"Ehm, aku Rukia"

"Kau tidak punya rumah?"

"Ya. Begitulah"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumah ku saja!" Rukia merasa beruntung sekali bertemu dengannya, meskipun sedikit ragu. Rukia menepis keraguan dan menerima ajakan INO. Mereka santai berjalan melewati senja yang semakin gelap.

Di tengah perjalanan, seseorang yang dikenal Rukia memanggilnya.

"Hey, Nona!" panggil pria itu.

Di tempat lain dalam waktu yang sama.

Ulquiorra bergegas menekan pikirannya dan hatinya untuk fokus pada aura yang dicarinya. Besar sekali tekanan yang diterimanya, semakin dunia ini gelap, aura yang muncul itu semakin meningkat. Siapa, siapa yang saat ini dicarinya? Ulquiorra terus berkuda, dan menghentikan kudanya dengan sedikit ragu. Aura yang meningkat tadi, tiba-tiba menghilang. Lenyap. Tidak terasa lagi, benar-benar hilang. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang besar, bisa raib begitu saja bahkan serpihan-serpihan pun tak terasa. Ulquiorra terus bergelut dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Pendeta suci itu, tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang membutuhkan istirahat.

Dia berhenti di sebuah penginapan yang sederhana. Memesan kamar untuk tetap fokus pada sesuatu yang dicarinya.

* * *

"Hey Nona!"

"Hah, kau lagi," keluh Rukia memandangi pria berambut langit senja.

"Wah, kau bersama siapa? Temanmu ya?"

"Iya, aku temannya. Namaku INO"

"Ehm, senang bertemu denganmu. Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kami mau ke penginapan" Rukia memotong dan menarik tangan Ino untuk segera pergi.

"INO!" Panggil seorang wanita setengah baya yang berambut sama dengan Ino

"Nenek?!"

Ichigo dan Rukia kompak terkejut melihat sosok yang dipanggil Ino dengan nenek. Sosok yang tak terlihat seperti nenek-nenek. Wanita cantik, dengan mata terang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Di-dia, Nenek mu?" Tanya Ichigo dan Rukia heran.

Nenek itu terhenti menatap dengan dalam-dalam gadis mungil dan pria tampan yang menyapanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Mata Rukia. Mata gadis mungil yang menyimpan sesuatu di sana. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang lain terpancar mengintai gadis ini.

"Iya. Dia Nenek Tsunade" Ino memecah keheningan.

Saat ini Ichigo, Rukia, Ino dan Nenek Tsunade. Duduk di pondok di sekitar perkebunan. Nenek Tsunade mulai menjelaskan sesuatu yang sulit dicerna oleh Rukia.

"Queen diomand........mata violetmu memancarkannya. Benda milik langit itu ada di dalam tubuhmu. Jelas sekali, aura matamu itu adalah violet, simbol kesetiaan tanpa batas, keserakahan yang memutuskan kekecewaan, dan penaklukkan pada sesuatu yang tidak pantas untukmu. Kau titisan dari suatu kehancuran." Sejenak Nenek Tsunade menarik nafas, mengambil jarak untuk perkataan selanjutnya. Semua yang mendengar kan penjelasan itu hanya mengerutkan dahi, mencoba untuk mengerti dari suatu kehancuran.

"Kau harus PERGI! Kau harus menghilang dari DUNIA! Entah siapa pun kau, nama mu, KAU HARUS PERGI DARI DUNIA INI!" Nenek Tsunade berteriak menahan segala yang ada di hatinya. Ino mencoba menenangkan. Rukia kaget dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Ichigo pun mengejar Rukia, mencoba untuk memahami sesuatu yang dirasakan gadis itu.

"Nenek?! Kenapa begitu sih? Kalaupun benar, pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan penawar Queen Diomand kan? Semua yang terasa menyakitkan pasti ada penawarnya. Begitulah yang Nenek ajarkan." Ino mengomel, berusaha untuk tenang.

"Ya, semua di dunia berpasang-pasangan. Ada seseorang yang suci mengitari gadis itu. Titisan lain dari langit, yang akan menawarkan kenikmatan hidup dan mengabaikan kehancuran........sudahlah Ino kita pulang, dan mengemasi barang-barang. Kita pergi dari Kyonkey. Meskipun semua kan berakhir, paling tidak kita bukan berada di sini!"

***************

"Oi.....kau, gadis bodoh!! Tunggu!" Ichigo berlari mengejar Rukia dengan teriakan-teriakannya, Ichigo terus mengikuti jejak Rukia. Sampai akhirnya berhenti di perkebunan Lavender.

Rukia berhenti, mendekati Ichigo menatapnya dengan tajam, kemudian "BUUKKKK!!"

"Aww,,,sakit! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" Ichigo mengomel karena pukulan Rukia yang menghantam dagu Ichigo.

"Gadis bodoh??? Aku ini punya nama Tuan Bodoh?!"

"Iya, baiklah. Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Tuan Putri kan?!"

"Haahhaaa......maaf saja ya, dulu mungkin, tapi kau lihat sekarang, kau itu sudah seperti pengemis yang lebih sekarat dari pengemis asli."

Rukia hanya menoleh menatap tajam Ichigo, pandangan yang menusuk hati Ichigo. Tidak tersirat kebencian di mata itu, hanya ada ketulusan dalam bola mata violet bening Rukia.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Mereka diam sesaat, kali ini tidak ada lagi senja yang menemani, hanya malam dengan bintang yang sedang menyaksikan takdir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di antara mereka berdua. Ichigo memandangi gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, entahlah saat bersama Rukia, Ichigo merasa pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Rukia. Semua pikiran tentang rencana gerilya, penambahan strategi, balas dendam sepertinya hilang saat menatap Rukia. Apakah ini hypnotist?

"Apa kau tidak sakit hati, dengan perkataan nenek itu?" Ichigo mulai memecahkah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya padaku?"

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang sedari tadi menatapnya seakan ingin memakan Rukia.

"Kehancuran akan terjadi di dunia, cepat atau lambat itu hal yang mutlak kan. Untuk apa, aku menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin, jika seseorang di sudut sana tahu tentang diriku, mereka akan segera mengejar, kemudian menghilangkanku dari dunia"

"TIDAK! Tidak akan aku biarkan!" Ichigo tiba-tiba saja berdiri menekankan suaranya.

Ichigo seperti orang bodoh saat itu, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa tujuannya mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang emosi.

"Hah,lupakanlah. Panggil aku Rukia! Kau?" Rukia sedikit menarik bibirnya, dia tersenyum riang pada Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit aneh dan canggung, ada getaran-getaran yang muncul dalam dirinya saat melihat senyum Rukia, senyum gadis mungil bermata indah dengan padanan pakaian hitam bergaris putih dan penutup jubah ungu yang begitu anggun.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo kembali memperkenalkan.

"Sudah berapa kali kita bertemu?! Tapi, baru hari ini kita saling mengenal nama, hah, aku akan memanggilmu Ichigo saja," Ichigo hanya terpaku memandangi helaian rambut hitam gadis di depannya, tampak sekali ketegaran yang begitu kuat mengelilingi gadis itu.

"Ya. Terserah kau saja Rukia." Mereka kembali saling berpandangan, Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tatapan Rukia padanya, Ichigo seakan ingin sekali menyentuh wajah gadis yang ada di depannya itu. _Perasaan apa ini?_ Batin Ichigo

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu namaku? Aku ini kan putri kerajaan tempat kau tinggal?"

"Ya itu karena, aku bukan orang Kyonkey, aku orang Orbanio. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." Rukia mencoba memahami, Rukia tidak tahu peperangan yang saat itu terjadi, kehidupannya hanyalah di dalam istana. Informasi yang diketahuinya hanyalah pemandangan indah kerajaan yang sering diceritakan oleh Soi fon dan Renji saja. Sahabatnya di istana.

Malam begitu panjang, namun Ichigo dan Rukia merasa saat itu malam yang begitu singkat. Perasaan takut akan ditinggalkan . Mereka asyik membincangkan apapun, sampai akhirnya muncul pertanyaan dari Rukia, yang akan membuka kebenaran dalam dirinya.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau sembah di dunia ini?"

Ichigo ragu dengan pertanyaan ini, tapi dia begitu kuat untuk menjawabnya dengan pasti.

"Matahari. Aku menyembah sang surya yang perkasa nan jauh di atas sana!"

"Oh..." jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau sembah?"

"Aku tidak menyembah apa pun atau siapa pun. Aku hanya menyembah diriku sendiri" Rukia tersenyum begitu angkuh dengan tatapan matanya yang seakan ingin melompat, Ichigo sendiri berdesir, merinding merasakan ketakutan sesaat Rukia mengatakannya. Ichigo mempertajam pertanyaan.

"Apa kau tahu, yang dilakukan saudaramu?"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Tidak peduli?! SAUDARAMU itu sudah MEMBUNUH orang-orang Orbanio yang tidak berdosa,,,,,,," Ichigo kesal dengan jawaban singkat Rukia.

"Hentikan! Jangan menghina kakak ku"

"Hehm, hinaan? Dia raja yang angkuh dan sadis. Kau tahu, aku, dan teman-temanku akan membunuhnya sekalipun di depan matamu"

"Apa?!" Rukia kesal dan berdiri hendak memukul Ichigo, namun Ichigo menahan serangan Rukia. Suasana tenang yang sejak tadi menemani mereka berubah menjadi perdebatan yang emosional.

"Kau lihat saja Rukia! Dan kau? Pergilah hidup sendiri di luar sana, di luar Kyonkey. Aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi!" Ichigo menepis lengan Rukia yang hendak memukulnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rukia.

"AWAS SAJA?! KALAU KAU MENYENTUH KAKAK KU, AKU PUN AKAN MEMBUNUHMU?!" Rukia berteriak berharap orang yang sedari tadi menghiburnya dapat mendengar teriakkannya.

* * *

Aura Queen Diomand semakin meningkat, aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba aura yang hilang menjadi meningkat dan begitu terasa dalam pembuluh darah Ulquiorra yang semenjak tadi hanya duduk memandangi bulan sabit untuk membaca dan memprediksi di mana dan kapan kehancuran akan tiba. Pendeta suci itu berlari menuju tekanan yang begitu terasa jelas.

"Woi.....Ulquiorra!" Panggil seorang pria kekar berambut biru, dan seorang wanita berambut hijau mengejar Ulquiorra yang tidak mendengar panggilannya. Mereka mengikuti jejak pendeta suci atas suruhan tuannya Aizen.

Ulquiorra berhenti di tempat yang indah, yang dipenuhi dengan warna ungu. Lavender hanya menggoyangkan batangnya mengikuti arah angin. Ulquiorra mendekati gadis yang tertidur terlentang, gadis yang memancarkan kehangatan dalam dirinya. Ulquiorra mengangkat tangannya, memerintahkan Grimmjow dan Nel untuk tetap di sana.

"Sttt......" perintah Ulquiorra. Grimmjow hanya mendengus kesal, dan Nel diam mengamati apa yang dilakukan pendeta kepercayaan Aizen itu.

Ulqiorra memandangi Rukia, seakan ingin membelai rambut hitam Rukia. Dengan begitu dalam Ulquiorra menatap wajah gadis yang tertidur pulas itu, seakan ingin membelai wajah Rukia yang begitu tenang. Ulquiorra begitu tertarik untuk terus memandanginya, hal itu sepertinya membuat hati dan pikiran Ulquiorra begitu damai. Ulquiorra hanya berjongkok, merasa tidak percaya dengan sinyal aura yang didapatkannya. Bagaimana mungkin, gadis mungil yang cantik ini menyimpan Queen Diomand. Rukia seperti maghnet bagi Ulquiorra. Ingin sekali Ulquiorra menatap mata yang menjadi simbol suatu kehancuran itu.

Ulquiorra semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia, berusaha untuk menatap mata Rukia. Grimmjow mual dengan tingkah pendeta suci itu, dan Nel tertawa aneh melihat perlakuan Ulquiorra yang tidak berani membangunkan mangsanya itu.

"Hoam...." Rukia menggeliat dan membuka matanya lalu, "Hwwaaa...!!!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Rukia bangun tidur dengan keterkejutan dalam satu hari ini, begitu banyak peristiwa aneh yang datang padanya. Dan kali ini, Rukia membelalakkan matanya pada seorang pria berwajah pucat, berambut hitam dengan pakaian putihnya.

"Ha-hantu......!!!" Rukia berteriak, namun dengan gesit Ulquiorra menutup mulutnya dan mentotok nadi Rukia untuk diam. Ulquiorra memangku Rukia, menahan dengan lembut agar kepala gadis itu tidak terjatuh ke tanah.

Grimmjow dan Nel, hanya tertawa.

"Diamlah?! Apa kalian menatap matanya tadi?" Ujar Ulquiorra

"Ya. Mata dari pancaran Queen Diomand." Balas Nel yang memang sedari tadi mengamati Rukia. Dan Grimmjow hanya menurut, karena dirinya hanya berdiri dengan kesal tanpa melihat apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bawa dia ke tempat Tuan Aizen!" Ajak Grimmjow

"Tidak. Aku akan membawanya ke kuil"

Grimmjow dan Nel hanya mengiyakan, menyerahkan semuanya untuk diurus oleh orang kepercayaan Tuannya.

Ulquiorra menggendong Rukia dan pergi menuju kuil, yang berada di bawah tanah dekat Istana Raja Kyonkey.

* * *

Byakuka Kuchiki. Pria gagah nan tampan itu menatap kosong gadis-gadis yang menari di depannya. Raja Kyonkey menyambut utusan-utusan dari kerajaan kecil lainnya dan menerima begitu banyak upeti atau pemberian dari hasil alam mereka. Tidak ada yang dicarinya di sana. Semakin banyak kehormatan dan harta yang di dapatnya, namun pria bijaksana itu terus mendiamkan dirinya di tengah hura-hura para tamu. Sudah tiga hari, dirinya mengadakan sayembara untuk meminang wanita yang akan dijadikannya istri. Tapi, sudah beratus-ratus yang telah ditolaknya dengan sekali gelengan kepala.

Acara sudah selesai, semua pulang dengan kesenangannya masing-masing. Byakuya pun pergi ke arena latihan para prajurit dan mengganti mahkotanya dengan pelindung kepala. Byakuya mulai menebas batang-batang yang ada di depannya dengan sebilah pedang tajam, pedang yang selalu menemaninya dalam setiap peperangan dan menghasilkan kejayaan dalam setiap pertarungannya.

Yuroichi hanya memandangi Byakuya dari kejauhan, dan mendekati Raja Kyonkey itu.

"Masih ada banyak waktu, untuk menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengisi kekosongan di hatimu." Jelas Yuroichi. Byakuya hanya diam dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan pedangnya.

"Yah....kalau kau mencari wanita yang persis sama seperti Hisana. Itu hanya Rukia."

Yuroichi memasrahkan usahanya pada keinginan Byakuya yang sebenarnya tersembunyi karena sifat dinginnya. Byakuya menghentikan latihannya, dan pergi meninggalkan Yuroichi yang dari tadi mengajaknya bicara.

"Oi...Byakuya. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Yuroichi menghentikan langkah Byakuya. Ada sesuatu yang sudah diketahui Yuroichi sejak lama perihal Rukia. Yuroicihi yang sejak kecil tertarik dengan kitab turun-temurun keluarga Kuchiki itu mulai bersuara.

"Apa, kau yang menyegel istana ini, Byakuya?" Byakuya menatap serius mata Yuroichi, saat itu angin musim semi menyemilirkan gerakannya yang harmonis dengan lambaian rambut juga pakaian Yuroichi dan Byakuya searah dengan arah angin.

Byakuya diam, berharap Yuroichi mengerti perkataannya hanya dengan telepati.

"Itu, bukan urusanmu." Byakuya berbalik arah menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin saja akan menjawab sesuatu yang sudah lama disembunyikannya.

"Rukia...dia kah yang ingin kau segel?"

Byakuya masih terdiam, Yuroichi sudah tidak sabar. Dia akan mengatakan semua yang telah diketahuinya dari Ulquiorra. Ya, Yuroichi menjadi pengkhianat dan mata-mata kepercayaan Aizen Sousuke.

"Queen diomand, yang ada dalam diri Rukia. Itukah yang ingin kau segel?"

Byakuya semakin cemas dengan semuanya, saat ini kepalanya begitu berat. Menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mencari Rukia dan menyelamatkannya. Dia berharap, saat ini Rukia tidak lagi berada di Kyonkey, Byakuya berharap adik tercintanya itu meninggalkan semua petaka yang bersumber dari Kyonkey.

Byakuya berjalan meninggalkan Yuroichi, dalam keheningan Yuroici tersenyum senang karena telah mendapatkan jawaban dari diamnya Byakuya.

Dibalik dinding ruang, Renji yang mendengar semuanya hanya terduduk di lantai. Memahami sesuatu hal tentang segel. Apakah Rukia siluman?Atau ada sesuatu hal berbahaya pada Rukia yang harus menggunakan segel? Dia meremas kepalanya yang sudah sejak lama menahan kerinduan pada Rukia yang dicarinya.

"Renji!" Panggil Yuroichi yang sudah tahu dengan keberadaan Renji.

Renji hanya diam, mengoceh tentang segala perihal Rukia.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Rukia?" pertanyaan itu mengehentikan celotehan Renji. Yuroichi meneruskan kata-katanya. Soi fon yang sedari tadi menemani Yuroichi menatap sedih dan kasihan dengan keadaan Renji.

"Kau harus bergabung dengan ku? Jika ingin bertemu dengan Rukia." Renji mengerutkan dahi, begitupun Soi fon yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal yang disimpan oleh wanita yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

Renji tetap diam, namun mendengarkan tawaran Yuroichi. Bergabung? Bergabung dalam hal apa? Apa saat ini mereka dalam jalan yang berbeda?

"Aku tahu kesetiaan mu pada Byakuya mengalahkan segalanya, jadi aku harap kau melupakan Rukia dan mengabdilah pada Raja mu yang terhormat itu." Renji bangkit dan menahan Yuroichi dengan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah?! Apapun yang kau tawarkan, aku hanya ingin bertemu Rukia."

"Boleh aku ikut, Yuroichi?"

**~~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~**

Sampai di sini storynya............

Berharap memberikan kesan, pesan, saran ataupun kritikan----

bagi Anda yang sudi membaca cerita yang tak berlevel ini

Di tunggu Review nya Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Jum----pa kembali di fic Hani yang gak jelas ini,

Hani mau balas reviuw dulu ya... dan thanks banget buat mereka yang bersedia memberikan kesan dan pesan buat fic Hani,

**Zheone Quin** : Iya senpai, fic Hani emang terkesan gak jelas mulu ya tapi, ntar lama-lama akan jelas kok permasalahannya---ya iya lah senpai! secara Hani juga Big FC sejoli ntu Thanks ya.

**Tsuichi Yukiko **: Aa---h begitukah senpai? Okay akan Hani perbaiki. Thanks ya.

'**Ruki-chan' pipy **: Nggak lah senpai, Ichigo mana bisa benci sama Rukia. Tanpa Rukia, apalah arti hidup Ichigo*gak nyambung* thanks ya.

**Sagara Ryuuki **: Cihui...sedikit ada kemajuan ya senpai, ehm Yoruichi?! Hani emang susah nginget nama orang apalagi nama yang ribet-ribet *maaf ya om Tite* thanks ya.

**Jiya Mukherjee **: Ha...?! Ya ampun senpai, benarkah?!*Hani bingung sendiri malah?* thanks ya.

Have fun to chap 3

Em, cameo chara yang akan muncul kali ini dari Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho

**BLEACH**

**hak paten milik Tite Kubo**

**LOVE IN KISSES**

**By Haniya Kuchiki**

Sudah tiga hari Ichigo, mencoba menemukan Rukia. Ichigo menyesal meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di tengah malam. Namun hasilnya nihil, Rukia tidak ditemukannya.

Apakah gadis itu benar-benar pergi dari Kyonkey ataukah dia tewas karena bunuh diri. Pikirannya bergelayut tentang Rukia. Wajah Rukia sudah memutar-mutar di otaknya, menyita perhatiannya, menyita istirahat, menyita waktu makan dan tidurnya. Kemanakah perginya gadis yang sejak pertama kali bertemu telah mencuri hati Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya pada Rukia. Apakah cinta, perasaan simpati ataukah rasa bersalah dan ingin membalas budi.

"Rukia...!! Rukia!!" Ichigo terus memanggilnya sambil berlari-lari melewati gang dan perkebunan di sekitar. Orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya memberikan tatapan dan ucapan heran pada tingkah Ichigo. Keringat Ichigo sudah mengalir deras di bawah sinar matahari yang disembahnya, sudah sejak fajar tadi dia mencari Rukia di sudut Kyonkey yang berbeda dari pencariannya yang kemarin. Namun, tak ada. Rukia benar-benar menghilang. Menghilang dari pandangannya dan mungkin, tidak akan dapat bertemu lagi dengannya.

Rencana skak mat bagi Raja Kyonkey akan segera mereka laksanakan. Ichigo tidak akan memikirkan tentang Rukia dan akan melupakan gadis yang sejak kemarin menyita waktunya.

Sekarang Ichigo, Ishida, Sado dan seorang gadis . Kelompok mereka berjalan menuju benteng istana Kyonkey. Setelah beberapa meter mereka berjalan, seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang dengan dandanannya yang cantik mencegat Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Keterkejutan sesaat muncul dan sejenak mereka saling berpandangan.

"Lady Nel...!" sorak gadis yang berdiri di samping Ichigo, berlari mendekati Nel dan memeluk Nel dengan erat. Raut muka yang tampak dari mereka adalah kebahagiaan karena menemukan satu lagi teman lama.

Nel melepaskan pelukan gadis yang memeluknya tadi. Kemudian mendekati Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ichigo...bergabunglah dengan ku," ajak Nel.

Nel adalah teman satu kelompok pelatihan Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Sebelum peperangan, Nel dipinang oleh Raja Orbanio, yaitu Aklamantha untuk dijadikan selirnya. Tiga bulan bersama Aklamantha sangatlah menyenangkan bagi Nel meskipun hanya dijadikan selir. Teman-temannya memanggil Nel tidak lagi dengan namanya, tapi dengan sebutan Lady Nel. Setelah kehancuran Aklamantha beserta Orbanio, Nel dibawa oleh Aizen. Karena kemampuannya, ia dijadikan tentara untuk kelompok hitam Aizen dan terpisah dari Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Ichigo dan yang lain pun menganggap Nel sudah tewas dalam peperangan.

Sejenak sekelompok prajurit Kyonkey tersisa itu berpikir, kemudian mengikuti saran dari Nel untuk berkomplot dengan Aizen .

*******************

Ichigo dan yang lainnya menghadap Aizen, tidak ada harapan bagi mereka jika harus langsung berhadapan dengan Raja Kyonkey. Akhirnya dengan mengikuti ajakan Nel untuk bergabung dan menghancurkan Kyonkey bersama Aizen Sousuke, yang akan menjadi Tuannya nanti.

"Apa yang akan kalian abdikan padaku?" Aizen mulai meminta janji Ichigo dan kawan-kawan.

"Kemenangan," jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Baiklah. Untuk itu aku akan meminta bayaran mukanya...?!"

"Shuuutt..." sebuah belati meluncur tepat di pertengahan leher gadis yang sedari tadi menatap tajam Aizen, gadis yang berdiri diam di samping Ishida.

"Se...na...!!!" Teriak Ishida, Sado, dan Nel bersamaan.

Ishida memangku tubuh Sena, teman yang selalu menghibur mereka saat semuanya terasa hening. Leher Sena penuh dengan darah, seperti ayam yang disembelih urat nadi lehernya. Sena terkapar, tewas dengan mata terbelalak. Ishida geram, menyaksikan teman sejak kecilnya tewas di depan matanya dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya pasrah sembari menutup mata Sena agar tenang dengan kematiannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Se...se...na..." Ichigo tertatih melangkah mendekati tubuh gadis yang tak bernyawa itu. Nel hanya menggigit bibirnya. Sado hanya membelalakkan matanya pada Aizen.

Ichigo berlari secepatnya mendekati Aizen, namun saat ini pedangnya ditangkis oleh sosok Grimmjow yang tertawa meremehkannya.

"Apa kau mau temanmu yang lain mati di sini, Bocah?" Grimmjow menahan pedang besar yang dipegang Ichigo.

Ichigo memandang tajam Aizen yang hanya diam. Ichigo melunak, seakan ada yang mengendalikannya untuk berhenti menyerang. Ichigo tertunduk, mendekati mayat temannya dan menangis, menyesali kenapa mereka harus mengikuti saran Nel untuk datang mengantarkan nyawa.

"Dia itu tidak berguna untuk misi ini. Jadi, kalian harus siap untuk langkahku selanjutnya," kilah Aizen pada Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

Aizen pergi meninggalkan mereka yang terduduk lemas. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan Ichigo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menyelesaikan misi, kemudian membalas Aizen.

*******************

Ulquiorra memandangi Rukia yang sedari tadi sibuk membenahi kuil. _**Kuil Lunatyse**_, kuil putih dengan patung Dewi Luna di tengah ruangan. Tidak tahu mengapa, Rukia merasa nyaman berada di kuil ini. Bahkan dirinya merasa tidak keberatan saat dipaksa Ulquiorra agar tetap tinggal di sini.

"Hei......Ulquiorra, berhenti tetap diam di sana. Cepat kemari! Bantu aku mengangkat altar ini!" Rukia mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

Ulquiorra hanya diam dan mendekatinya. Membantu Rukia mengangkat altar yang memang cukup berat jika diangkat sendirian oleh tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Dasar! Kau jangan mundur bodoh! Kau maju dan aku mundur!" bentak Rukia.

Rukia mulai kesal dengan tingkah Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengikuti kata-katanya. Rukia mengehela nafas dan meniupkannya ke mata Ulqiorra.

"Hei, pria pendiam! Kau ini seperti zombi! Kenapa kau tidak membalas ejekanku sih?" ujar Rukia.

"Apa?" Ulquiorran balik bertanya dengan ekspresi muka datarnya

"Coba kau ejek aku sekarang!" seru Rukia sembari iseng menyentuh hidung Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah,,,aku akan mengejekmu. Gadis jelek, galak, sifatmu itu benar-benar buruk. Dengan tubuh rata, bicara sembarangan dan kasar, aku ragu kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan dengan segala prilaku anehmu itu!" Ulquiorra mengejek Rukia dengan begitu patuh dan menyakitkan.

Rukia terdiam sambil mengedipkan mata, kemudian memukul kepala Ulquiorra.

"Na, begitu akan lebih baik," Rukia tersenyum pahit.

"Dasar, gadis aneh!" ejek Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Rukia mulai gerah dengan ejekan Ulquiorra.

"Rukia...!" panggil seorang pria tinggi berambut merah dengan tato di tubuhnya. Rukia yang sibuk dengan bersih-bersihnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Renji...?!"

Renji berlari mendekati Rukia, yang sibuk menata altar. Renji ingin memeluk tubuh mungil sahabatnya itu, tapi itu tidak akan dilakukannya. Dan Renji hanya menepuk pelan kepala Rukia. Tidak suka dengan perlakuan Renji, Rukia menepis tangan dan memukul dada Renji.

"Hai...Rukia," tegur pria berambut putih dengan mata hijaunya, menatap Renji dan Rukia yang sedari tadi tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

"Hitsugaya...!" semburat senyum senang menghampiri wajah manis Rukia, membuat Ulquiorra, Renji dan Hitsugaya sedikit tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa kalian bisa di sini?" Rukia mulai bertanya.

Mereka duduk bersama kecuali Ulquiorra yang duduk santai sambil membaca isyarat langit.

Renji dan Hitsugaya menjawab seadanya, Rukia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keberadaannya di kuil ini, tentang pengkhianatan Aizen dan Yoruichi , tentang sesuatu yang direncanakan untuk penghancuran Kyonkey dan membunuh kakak tercintanya. Yoruichi hanya memberikan alasan untuk kebaikan kuil, supaya Rukia dapat tinggal dan menjaga kuil.

"Plak...," Rukia memukul Renji.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga kakakku, kalau kau di sini!" sergah Rukia.

"Sudah banyak yang menjaganya, Ukitake, Unohana, Kurotshuci, Kenpaci, Ikkaku, Kira, Hisagi, dan masih ada jutaan prajurit yang akan menjaganya!" jelas Renji tak mau kalah.

"Woi,,,Rukia. Berhentilah marah-marah, kami kemari hanya ingin bertemu denganmu," cegah Hitsugaya melerai perdebatan Renji dan Rukia yang mengganggu telinganya.

"Jadi, Hitsugaya ingin bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba yang memberikan desiran malu bagi Hitsugaya, hampir rahasianya akan terbuka.

"Bu-bukan aku! Tapi pria besar yang di depanmu itu selalu merengek-rengek untuk menemukanmu!" Hitsugaya mulai menghindar. Renji tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dan hanya mencibir sifat gengsi Hitsugaya.

Malam semakin larut.

Hanya ada satu ruangan kamar di kuil itu, yang ditempati Rukia. Ulquiorra hanya duduk dan memejamkan matanya. Renji lelah dan tertidur di dekat altar. Sedangkan, Hitsugaya hanya berdiri menatap langit sembil berpikir menebak-nebak hal apa yang akan terjadi besok.

************

Raja Kyonkey, Byakuya Kuchiki. Duduk di kamarnya dengan meminum sebotol air yang memabukkan dan melupakan semua masalah yang memberatkan pikirannya.

'_Rukia, bisakah kau kemari untuk menemaniku'_. Byakuya mulai menumpahkan kerinduannya, berharap Rukia datang sekalipun hanya dalam mimpinya.

Tok...tok...

"Rajaku, bolehkah hamba masuk?" tanya seorang gadis di balik pintu kamar Rajanya.

Tak ada jawaban yang membalas ketukan pintu si gadis. Dengan berani, gadis itu memasuki ruangan rajanya tanpa izin, dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk mengabdikan diri pada Rajanya bukan pada Yoruichi.

Melihat keadaan Rajanya yang begitu buruk karena mabuk. Si gadis mulai memberanikan diri untuk membelai rambut Rajanya. Tiba-tiba Byakuya mulai mengigau menyebutkan nama gadis yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

"Rukia... apa itu kau?" terkejut dengan teguran Byakuya, gadis itu menarik tangannya.

Tapi, Byakuya menahannya dan menarik lengan si gadis. Byakuya benar-benar mabuk, gadis yang dilihat di depannya dengan mata menyipit, Byakuya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kemudian, mencium bibir gadis yang merasa sedikit takut dan getir dengan ciuman paksa Byakuya. Si gadis hanya diam dan menerima ciuman itu dengan sedikit ketakutan, akhirnya rasa takut itu mengalahkan nikmat ciuman yang diberikan Rajanya. Dengan mengambil sebotol air segar, dia menyiram Rajanya. Byakuya yang membayangkan gadis itu adalah orang yang dirindukannya, mulai membuka mata dan kaget dengan apa yang dilihat dan dilakukannya.

"K-k-kau?! Soi fon!" bentak Byakuya dengan marah.

"Ra-ra-ja ku. Maafkan saya," Soi Fon takut dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Soi Fon mundur menjauhi Byakuya.

"Berani sekali kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?!" Byakuya mulai kesal.

Soi Fon hanya duduk terdiam. Ini benar-benar kesalahannya, berani mendekati Rajanya yang mabuk karena kesepian. Byakuya melunak karena Soi Fon yang hanya diam hendak menangis sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang basah karena ciuman.

"Sudahlah,,,ada perlu apa?" tanya Byakuya datar.

"Ini tentang Yoruichi...dan Rukia."

* * *

Ichigo berdiri dan hanya menatap tajam gadis yang ada di depannya. Tidak ada sejarah cinta yang terjalin antara mereka. Nel hanya melirik ke arah lain menghindari tatapan Ichigo. Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan antara mereka.

Sesaat sebelumnya.

Ulquiorra, Renji, Hitsugaya dan Rukia ke kastil Aizen. Begitu besar kastil yang berada di bawah tanah. Siapa yang percaya, jika kastil itu dibangun tepat di bawah istana kerajaan Kyonkey. Tempat Byakuya berada.

Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu, bahwa selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan dan dijadikan alat untuk meraih apa yang diinginkan Aizen.

Dan saat Rukia berkeliling mengamati struktur keindahah kastil yang begitu mistik, dia langsung bersembunyi dan melihat Ichigo bersama seorang gadis cantik.

'_I-i-chigo'_. Ucap Rukia lirih

Ichigo memegang tangan kiri Nel dengan tangan kanannya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku.......Lady," ucap Ichigo pelan dan memberikan tatapan sendu.

Sudah lama Nel menyimpan rasa cinta pada Ichigo, tapi laki-laki bermata coklat terang itu selalu menolak dengan pernyataan Nel. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dicintai pria itu, dia hanya menyayangi orang-orang disekitarnya yang selalu menemaninya. Ishida, Sado, Sena, Nel, Raja Aklamantha, dan rakyat Orbanio adalah masa lalu dan masa depan yang harus dilindunginya. Ya, setidaknya itulah pikiran dan janji Ichigo dulu. Semenjak dirinya bertemu seseorang yang mengubah pikiran dan janjinya.

Nel hanya menahan tangis yang hendak tumpah, dan menepis tangan Ichigo yang memegangnya dengan iba. Rukia yang melihat kejadian itu merasa kesal

"Oi...Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak, mengagetkan Ichigo yang jantungnya berdebar kencang saat menatap mata gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Ru...kia?!" ucap Ichigo.

Nel yang tak tahan untuk tidak menangis meninggalkan Ichigo bersama Rukia. Nel berlari ke sudut kastil berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis.

"Woi...Nona! Tunggu?!" Rukia hendak mengejar, namun ditahan Ichigo.

"Jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain," Ichigo masih tertegun dengan keberadaan Rukia.

"Dasar, pria bodoh!" hardik Rukia dengan marah. Ichigo hanya diam, berusaha untuk stabil, memahami takdir yang sedang dijalaninya.

"Kau? Kau sudah membuat gadis itu menangis," Rukia memperjelas tindakannya.

Ichigo masih diam, menahan perasaannya untuk tidak memeluk gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hey...dasar tuli?! Sana...kejar dia! Dan minta maaf padanya!" Rukia mulai memerintah, Ichigo masih tetap diam dengan memegangi pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Aku sudah minta maaf padanya," Ichigo mulai bersuara.

Perlahan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Rukia. Dan pergi meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja.

Rukia sudah tidak sabar, dia melemparkan kerikil ke tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo hanya berjalan dengan lesu dan tak menggubris teriakan-teriakan Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang, pasrah dengan sikap Ichigo.

'_Hah...dasar keras kepala!'_ batin Rukia.

"Mau kemana kau?" teriak Rukia

"Mencari udara segar!" jawab Ichigo.

"Apa disini tidak ada udara segar...dasar bodoh!" seru Rukia.

"Di sini ada dirimu, jadi terasa sangat sesak," balas Ichigo, dadanya benar-benar sesak untuk memahami sikap Rukia yang begitu tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain.

"Apa?!" Rukia benar-benar kesal dibuat Ichigo.

Nel berdiri menghadap dinding yang ada di depannya, dia memang gadis yang mampu membuat tongkat menjadi senjata tajam yang dapat menghabisi siapapun yang menghalanginya saat bertarung. Namun, pertarungan cintanya saat ini telah meruntuhkan pertahanan matanya untuk tidak menangis.

"Hiks...hiks..," Nel hanya menangis dan mengumpat Ichigo yang bodoh karena menolak cinta dari seorang gadis cantik sepertinya. Nel sempat berpikir setelah Sena dan gadis lainnya yang pernah ditolak Ichigo, dirinya berharap ada kesempatan baginya untuk cinta Ichigo. Sibuk meratapi nasibnya, Nel kaget dengan pria gagah yang tinggi dan hitam menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Sado..." lirih Nel yang menyadari tangan hangat itu milik Sado. Pria yang sejak lama mencintainya, namun tak dipedulikan karena perasaannya pada Ichigo.

"Berhentilah berharap pada pria yang tidak pernah mencintaimu, Lady..." ucap Sado pelan.

"A-aku...hiks...hiks," Nel kembali membalikkan badannya dari tatapan Sado.

Kebaikan dan kehangatan Sado semakin membuat Nel menangis. Sado yang begitu tulus mencintainya. Sado mulai emosi dengan sikap bodoh Ladynya yang menangisi pria yang terus menolak cinta Ladynya itu. Sado menarik pundak Nel agar menoleh ke arahnya. Nel kaget karena saat berbalik Sado sudah menahan pundaknya dengan erat. Sado menatap Nel dengan tatapan yang menusuk jantungnya hingga seakan semuanya menjadi lemas.

"Pikirkanlah aku yang tulus mencintai mu,,,,Lady," ucap Sado, perlahan kemudian mencium bibir Nel sambil memeluknya.

Memeluk gadis yang dicintainya. Dada Nel yang menjadi bantalan bagi diri Sado benar-benar terasa hangat dan nyaman saat memeluknya. Nel menutup matanya, membiarkan pria tulus itu menciumi bibirnya. Hangatnya nafas dan pelukan erat Sado benar-benar memberikan penawar luka hatinya. Semakin lama, semakin nikmat ciuman yang mereka rasakan. Lalu datanglah seorang gadis yang mengacaukannya.

"Hwweeyy...nona...k-kau," Rukia terbata-bata meneruskan kata-katanya.

Dia malu sudah mengganggu kemesraan kedua orang itu. Gadis yang sedari tadi dicemaskannya karena menangis, sekarang sedang tersipu malu di depan pria yang berbeda dan terlihat semburat kebahagiaan dari tingkahnya. Rukia berlari meninggalkan mereka tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata maaf sudah mengganggu.

"Gadis... itu?" tanya Sado heran yang menatap Nel karena terus memandangi kepergian gadis mungil bermata indah itu. Gadis yang pernah dibawa Ichigo.

****************

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri jalan di luar kastil, meninggalkan kastil bawah tanah yang benar-benar membuatnya sesak bernafas. Sesekali pria itu memegangi lehernya yang sedikit pegal, dan menepuk dada bidangnya tempat jantung yang terus berdebar. Beberapa langkah melewati gang kecil yang buntu, Ichigo memergoki sepasang kekasih yang berciuman dengan mesra.

"Hey...kalian! Lakukan ciuman itu di rumah saja..." tegur Ichigo pada mereka yang kaget dengan suara keras pria berambut jingga itu.

"Maaf Tuan, apa kami mengganggu mu?" balas pria tampan yang berambut hitam.

"Ti-ti dak sih," Ichigo malu karena sudah mengganggu. Tapi hasratnya muncul, untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

Gadis itu mendekati kekasihnya dan mencubit pelan lengan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah SHINICHI, dia benar. Sebaiknya kita pulang," ajak gadis itu.

"Iya, tidak perlu mencubit kan RAN. Dasar kau ini, gadis galak!"

"Kau mau aku cubit lagi hah?!" sergah Ran, kekasih Shinichi

.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak '_gadis galak' _ batinnya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan langkah Sinichi.

"Tunggu,,,maaf boleh aku bicara denganmu?" pinta Ichigo.

"Tentu saja," balas Shinichi dengan tenang.

Ran menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria jabrik yang terlihat seram itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menaklukkan gadis galak?" Ichigo mulai bertanya.

"Dengan trik dan sedikit alibi," jelas Shinichi dengan sedikit serius dan memegangi dagunya.

"Sudah, tolong jelaskan dengan terperinci saja," Ichigo mulai memelas.

"Memang , kasus gadis galak sulit sekali untuk dipecahkan," Shinichi mulai menjelaskan.

"Hah?! Iya Tuan, tolong langsung saja!" pinta Ichigo dengan tersnyum kesal.

"Dengan ciuman...gadis galak yang bawel akan diam dan takluk dengan ciuman," ucapan Shinichi dengan sedikit berbisik pada Ichigo.

"Sudah ya kawan! Semoga berhasil dengan usahamu!" seru Shinichi yang mulai menjauh.

" Ya. Terima kasih dengan trik mu," balas Ichigo

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Ran pada kekasihnya.

"Em,,Cuma menjelaskan trik penyelesaian kasus pencurian hati" jawab Shinichi.

"Pencurian hati?!" sepasang kekasih itu berlalu, menjauhi Ichigo yang berpikir keras untuk mencerna trik dari orang asing yang tak dikenalnya itu.

*************

Kastil besar yang terlihat begitu sepi, Rukia benar-benar sudah melupakan perihal penting tentang Queen Diomand dan urusan Ichigo pada kakaknya. Dia hanya berharap menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang dan kuat. Tidak ingin menggantungkan dirinya pada perlindungan orang lain. Di taman, dekat pepohon pinus Rukia menangkap sesosok pria yang tertidur pulas dengan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan. Perlahan Rukia mendekatinya, keadaan nya sedikit temaram, hanya cahaya bintang dan sebagian bulan yang menerangi pria yang mungkin saja sedang bermimpi indah.

"Oh,,,ternyata si bodoh Ichigo," ucap Rukia dengan berbisik.

Perlahan Rukia mendekatinya, lalu berjongkok menatap wajah pria yang sedari tadi menutup matanya. Rukia mulai menjahilinya, mengibaskan tangannya dengan sedikit perlahan di depan wajah si pria. Rukia mengambil rumput, kemudian menyentuhkannya ke telinga si pria. Pria itu menggeliat karena merasa gatal. Rukia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau...seperti anak kecil saat tertidur," Rukia bergumam lirih.

Kemudian berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan pria itu. Tepat satu langkah ingin meninggalkannya, pria itu sudah terbangun dan menarik kaki Rukia. Gadis itu terkejut, menoleh ke arah pria yang menarik kakinya. Rukia terduduk karena sulit melepas genggaman kuat pria itu. Pria itu mendekati Rukia yang terdiam karena belenggu di kakinya. Semakin mendekat, semakin jelas wajah pria itu. Pria yang sedari tadi tidurnya sudah diganggu, bukanlah Ichigo.

"Siapa? Yang kau bilang seperti anak kecil...gadis manis," tanya pria yang terbangun itu.

"Hah...ma-ma-maaf Tuan. Saya kira Anda teman saya," ucap Rukia sedikit malu.

"Begitukah?!" pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

Tanpa sadar Rukia melepas tinjunya, tepat di hidung pria itu. "Buukkk......."

"Sekali lagi, maafkan saya Tuan. Permisi!" Rukia lekas berlari kencang meninggalkan pria yang memegangi hidungnya karena sakit.

"Dasar...gadis itu?! Mata violetnya,,,benarkah gadis itu yang memiliki _Queen Diomand_?" pria itu berpikir sambil mengelus hidungnya yang sakit.

Rukia lelah berlari, dan langkahnya terhenti di depan telaga bawah tanah yang menakjubkan. Telaga itu, memantulkan cahaya bulan. Ada lubang besar yang menjadi ruang bagi cahaya bulan untuk masuk. Rukia terus memandangi bulan, tanpa sadar matanya yang violet itu mulai memutih.

Ichigo yang sejak tadi menemukan Rukia, hanya bersembunyi memandangi Rukia yang menikmati sinaran bulan. Ichigo aneh dengan sikap diamnya Rukia.

Rukia mulai membentangkan tangannya seakan ingin terbang. Ichigo kaget lalu berlari mendekati Rukia.

"Oi...Rukia...!!!" Ichigo memegang pinggang Rukia, menahan tubuh Rukia yang hendak terjatuh ke telaga dingin yang terlihat begitu dalam dan hitam.

"BRUKK..," mereka terjatuh ke tanah.

Ichigo mengatur nafasnya yang berkejaran, nafasnya semakin sesak saat dirinya menatap lebih dekat gadis galak yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Bola mata Rukia kembali normal, Ichigo tidak menyadari keanehan pada mata Rukia karena sibuk memandangi wajah gadis itu. Rukia tersadar, dan mendorong Ichigo.

"I-i-chigo, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau itu,,,kalau mau bunuh diri jangan disini! Sebaiknya di jurang sana saja!" Ichigo memulai pertengkaran.

"Siapa yang mau bunuh diri...hah?!" tanya Rukia dengan kesal.

"Dasar gadis brengsek!!! Tidak punya hati!!" Ichigo semakin mempertajam ejekannya.

"Berani sekali...kau itu yang pria brengsek!" Rukia membalas dengan hati yang begitu panas.

Rukia memulai aksinya dengan tendangan, namun Ichigo dengan gesit menghindar.

Rukia menggenggam tangan kemudian memukul dagu Ichigo, namun Ichigo menahannya dan melemparkan Rukia. Rukia terduduk, semakin emosi dengan sikap Ichigo, Rukia melompat menendang punggung Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit goyah, namun pertahanannya tentu lebih kuat dibandingkan tendangan Rukia.

Ichigo sudah sekian lama menahan emosinya, gerakan gesit Rukia dikuncinya dengan mengangkat sedikit tubuh Rukia. Rukia benar-benar terdesak, Ichigo menatap tajam mata cantik milik Rukia. Kerah baju Ichigo ditarik Rukia, namun usahanya dicegah Ichigo, yang berusaha menyudutkan tubuhnya ke pilar kastil yang begitu besar.

"Kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal bertarung, dalam hal mengejek, tapi...tidak dalam hal berciuman, karena akulah yang akan menang...Ru-ki-a," bisik Ichigo sambil menyipitkan mata tajamnya yang mulai membuat Rukia merinding dan geli dengan nafas Ichigo.

"Dasar...kau...mphhh," Ichigo mulai menutup mulut bawel Rukia dengan ciumannya. Rukia kesal, tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan sedikit mengehembuskan nafas di dekat hidung Rukia.

"Pria...bo...mphhh," Ichigo kembali mencium bibir mungil Rukia yang hendak menyumpahinya.

Rukia semakin kesal dengan sikap Ichigo, namun perlahan Rukia merasakan kenikmatan dalam ciuman hangat mereka. Ichigo tidak ingin melepaskan Rukia. Namun nafasnya berkata lain, ciuman mulai dilepaskan.

"I-ichi-...mmpphh," ucap Rukia pelan dengan memelas. Namun, bibirnya kembali tertahan dengan ciuman Ichigo. Kemudian, Ichigo melepaskan kembali ciumannya perlahan. Bibir mereka saling melengket satu sama lain, ciuman yang beraroma jeruk.

Rukia terbebas dari ciuman Ichigo, namun tubuhnya masih tertahan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau...benar-benar sudah gila...ampphhh," Ichigo kembali mencium Rukia, kali ini lidahnya berhasil masuk menyentuh lidah Rukia.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan kegilaan Ichigo yang sudah lama menciumi dirinya. Rukia menggigit lidah Ichigo yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Aaawww... apa yang kau lakukan?" Ichigo melepas Rukia, memegangi bibir dan lidahnya yang sakit karena gigitan Rukia.

"Rasakan itu?! Kalau kau melakukannya lagi! Aku pasti akan menggigit lidahmu sampai putus! Kau mengerti, brengsek!" Rukia berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih menahan sakit lidahnya. Namun, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

*****************

Ishida duduk menunggu rencana apa yang akan dilakukan Aizen. Saat ini, dia hanya memandangi langit-langit kastil yang gelap meskipun saat itu hari sudah siang. Ishida memandangi teman-temannya yang berlatih serius. Ichigo dengan pedang besarnya, Sado dengan senapannya, Nel dengan tongkatnya, Grimmjow yang meninju-ninju pohon keras di depannya, Hitsugaya yang sibuk melatih pedangnya, Renji yang memutar-mutar gerakan pedangnya, lalu Shinji, Hyori, Stark , Hannible, dan prajurit inti lainnya.

Dia sendiri malas melatih keahlian memanahnya, dia sibuk memikirkan temannya yang mati tergeletak begitu saja di depannya. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada empat orang yang serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Dimana gadis itu, Ulquiorra ?" tanya Aizen dengan nada baritonnya.

"Dia aman Tuan, nadinya sudah tertotok. Dia akan menikmati tidurnya," jawab Ulquiorra.

Pandangan Aizen tertuju pada Renji dan Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa kau membawa bocah-bocah itu, Yoruichi?" lanjut Aizen, bertanya pada Yoruichi.

"Tenang lah Aizen, mereka sudah terhipnotis," terang Yoruichi.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" Aizen kembali bertanya.

"Bukan. Mereka terhipnotis oleh perasaan mereka sendiri. Terjebak pada Sesuatu yang kapan saja bisa menghancurkan mereka," jelas Yoruichi.

"Ulquiorra, jelaskan padaku tentang _Queen Diomand_!" tanya pria yang terus mengerutkan dahinya sedari tadi

.

"Tentu, Tuan Kaien. _Queen Diomand_, permata berselaput giok yang hanya akan muncul saat pertengahan tahun Candela dan bulan purnama muncul. _Queen Diomand_, tersembunyi dalam tubuh gadis bermata violet itu. Gadis itu sebisa mungkin harus terhindar dari sinar bulan, untuk menghindari peningkatan aura. Semua yang menatap matanya saat muncul _Queen Diomand_ dalam diri gadis itu, akan membawa semua orang di dunia untuk setia padanya. Violetnya menyimbolkan kesetiaan tak terbatas, dia mampu menaklukkan semuanya. Namun, hal ini berbahaya, karena dia akan menjadi seorang yang serakah dan angkuh hingga dunia tidak akan bertahan lama dan hancur," Jelas pendeta suci itu.

Yoruichi melanjutkan, "Dia, adik Hisana. Byakuya kemudian mengangkatnya menjadi adik, menyegel Rukia di dalam istana Kyonkey agar _Queen Diomand_ dapat diredam. Oh ya pendeta suci... darimana Rukia mendapatkannya? Dan, apakah menurutmu ada sesuatu yang dapat mengehentikan _Queen Diomand_?"

Tanya Yuroichi, yang juga menjadi pertanyaan Aizen dan Kaien.

"Ya...ada sesuatu yang dapat mengehentikannya,"

* * *

Hwaaaw,,,akhirnya selesai chap 3

Ada tendens sampai di chap ini:

_Jangan pernah mencoba trik yang dilakukan Ichigo pada Rukia......ok-------thanks_

Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca cerita yang aneh ini.......^_^

Sangat ditunggu reviuwnya untuk melanjutkan kehidupan cerita ini......(^_^)


End file.
